Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize dispensing systems to dispense material. For example, a dispensing system may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensing systems utilize a refill container for ease of maintenance, environmental concerns, etc. The refill container may, for example, comprise a pump and/or nozzle mechanism that can be used by a dispensing system to dispense material from the refill container.
A manufacturer of a material may utilize one or more distributors to install dispensing systems at various end-user locations, and to install refill containers provided by the manufacturer into corresponding dispensing systems. The manufacturer may rely upon a distributor to install a correct refill container into a dispensing system. For example, a distributor may be required to install a refill container such that a dispensing system in an operating room of a hospital would dispense anti-bacterial soap, as opposed to moisturizer.